deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Facetheslayer/Slayer's Deadliest Warrior Season 1, Episode 1. Indiana Jones vs. The Joker
Editor's Note:The show is designed for scientific purposes, and all views are reflected upon the creator's opinions. 'Anyway, it's just text!' Music ques, as the ominous background music is played... "Indiana Jones ! Fearless archaeologist, who braves many hazardous expeditions., and fought against the Nazi SS to preserve mankind's greatest treasures!" "The Joker ! The self-proclaimed "Clown Prince of Crime", who cut a reign of terror throughout Gotham City, fighting against the GCPD, and numerous other vigilantes! Who? Is? Deadliest?!" "Our team of Experts are armed with each fighter's trademark weapons to find out who would be victorious in a fight to the death. Blackbelt and studly former Canadian policeman, Geoff Desmoulin, hunky ER Psyhician, Armand Dorian, and pasty nerd Computer Whiz Max Geiger are present to test the bloody results" Geoff Desmoulin: We're back, baby! We've got a five on five skirmish of two of the most unique faces in history. "Testing the weapons for the Joker; former detective of the Gotham City Police Department, Dick Greyson !" Dick Grayson: The Joker was one of the most feared names in Gotham. He single handedly changed the landscape of that city. The Joker had many notable exploits, such as multiple robberies of mafia owned banks, and even taking over the dreaded Arkham Asylum. There's no one quite as lethal as the Clown Prince of Crime. "Meanwhile, testing the weaponry for Indiana Jones... treasure hunter, Nathan Drake !" Nathan Drake: Indiana Jones was the forerunner for people in my trade! He was one of the most intelligent, and crafty men to ever grace Earth. He was the man who discovered the Ark of the Covenant, the Holy Grail, and freed many captive children from the hands of the evil tyrant, Mola Ram. There's no way a clown in a purple suit can beat him. ---- Max Geiger: Opening choice.... I'll have to go for Indiana Jones. He faced off against trained soldiers, and has fought more vicious, and bloodthirsty fighters. Dr. Armand Dorian: I hate to say it, but I have to go for the Joker. He has more technical advantages with his weaponry, and he's completely unpredictable. This will prove to be the deciding factor in this match-up. ---- Tale of the Tape ' ' Indiana Jones ' Time Period: (1912-1954) Loyalty: OSS Height: 5' 11" Armor: None Weapons Smith and Wesson M1917 MP40 Lewis Gun RPG-2 Bullwhip '''The Joker ' Time Period: (1992-Present) Height: 5' 10" Loyalty: None Armor: None Weapons Glock-18 Smith and Wesson Model 76 M1 Garand Joker Gas Combat Knife ---- "Both of these warriors had unique, and unusual tactics.... but they both each had their own signature piece to their arsenal. Indiana Jones survived many encounters, from an ordinary tool..." A scene showing Indiana jones snaring a nazi's gun out of his hand was shown. '' "The Bullwhip! Quick to lash out against any foe!" Length: 3 Feet Material: Leather Nathan Drake: This is a traditional bullwhip, which can be used defensively, and keep foes at bay... or you can use it to strangle the life out of someone. ''He said, making a loop, and imagining that he was strangling someone. Geoff Desmoulin: The iconic bullwhip... but I'm not sure if this can kill. We've gotta see it in action! Max Geiger: Since we know how much danger the whip is....everyone back up! "The bullwhip is a double sided weapon. In the hands of someone uncoordinated, it can easily harm them as well. Nathan Drake gets ready to test the weapon's effectiveness." Dr. Armand Dorian: Since Indiana Jones made such a career off fighting off Nazi's... we got the next best thing... A Neo-Nazi is shown tied up, ready to attack, as both his arms are tied to stakes. Geoff Desmoulin: Okay, in Three! Two! One! WHIP IT!!! Nathan does a powerful lash of the bullwhip to the Neo-Nazi's face, leaving a scar and a light cut. He then lashes again, ensnaring his arm, and pulling the Neo-Nazi towards Drake, dislocating the shoulder. Finally, Drake strangles the life out of the Neo-Nazi with the whip. "The Whip proved damaging.... but the opposition wasn't impressed" Dr. Armand Dorian: Eh, I've seen worse on this show Dick Greyson: That's it? Maybe I'll use that in the bedroom sometime. Nathan Drake: Well, just make sure your boyfriend is okay with that, Dick. The crew laughed, as the disembodied voice delivered commentary for the next test. "While the Joker was proficient with guns, he prefered to take a hands on approach, when dispatching foes..." A scene with Joker slashing a smile on the neck of a Gotham Police Officer was shown. '' '' "The Combat Knife! Sleek and portable, and able to carve a smile on any foe's face." Length: 8 Inches Material: Plastic and sharpened steel. Dick Greyson: This was Joker's personal knife, which we confiscated from Arkham Asylum. One thing he loved to do was cause psychological warfare, to see his victim's fear. "One of the key X-Factors of the Jokers' arsenal was intimidation. Greyson attempts to recreate Joker's personal scare tactics, while in his war paint." The Group heads to a Neo Nazi, who is in the same position that the other foe was left in. Dick Greyson: So let me ask you something? Do you want to know how I got these scars? The Neo-Nazi spits on Dick, before he wiped it off, and spoke out... Dick Greyson: My father was a drinking man... and a fiend. One night, he goes a little crazier than usual. Mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself... Daddy didn't like that very much. There was fear in the Neo-Nazi's eyes, as Dick continued with his tauntign, while opening the blade. Dick Greyson: So... me watching he takes the blade to her, laughign while he carves the b**** like turkey! He turned to me and says.... "why so serious? Let's put a smile on that face!" And... The blade cleanly slashed through the cheeks of the Neo-Nazi, and followed up with an ear to ear slash across the neck, followed up by a finishing stab to the heart. Dick Greyson: Why so serious? "The damage was impressive... but the opponent is not impressed at all" Nathan Drake: Took you long enough, didn't it? Dick Greyson: Felt good though. You can keep your little bedroom toy. I've got a good blade. "Our Experts gather to decide on a better weapon." Max Geiger: Alright, we've got these weapons, what are your opinions? Dr. Armand Dorian: I say Joker's. From a doctor's standpoint, that psychological fear that he'll install with that weapon is a huge advantage. Geoff Desmoulin: I gotta agree with Doc. The blade is way more combat effiecient, while you have to get right on them to kill with the whip. Max Geiger: All around, then? Edge: Joker "The edge in special weapons goes to the Joker! Coming up... We take the fight to a distance, when we return... to Deadliest Warrior!" ---- Long Range "Welcome back! To Deadliest Warrior! We've pitted The Clown Prince of Crime, against the legendary archeologist, Indiana Jones, who see who would win in a battle to the death." A scene was showing the Joker, and his men disguised as Gotham Police. "The Joker not only battled with fevered insanity.... but cunning, as well. In a famed assassination attempt, he taken the disguise of a Gotham police officer, and nearly assassinated Commisioner Gordon with..." The infamous M1 Garand firing squad was shown, as Joker and his men shot Commissioner Gordon, as it hits him. '' "The M1 Garand! America's premiere battle rifle From World War 2 until Vietnam!" Round: 30-06 Springfield Ammo Capacity: 8 (Internal Magazine) Rate of Fire: Semi-Automatic Weight: 10 lbs. Effective Range: 400 Meters Dick Greyson: This is the M1 Garand. Patton said this was the perfect weapon, powerful, reliable, and accurate. It has an effective range of 400 meters, and uses an internal 8 round clip. Nathan Drake: 8 shots? That's it? We've got something way better, and older than that. Dick Greyson: Hey, your mother doesn't count... ''Dick quipped back, as Max facepalmed to himself, while telling the announcer to introduce the next weapon. Max Geiger: Ok, announce the weapon Mr. Disembodied Voice! "Thank you. In contrast... Indiana Jones preferred raw firepower. In this case, he used a weapon common to be mounted on airplanes in his time..." A Scene showing a younger Indiana Jones was shown, firing a Lewis Machine Gun from a Zeppelin was shown. "The Lewis Automatic Machine Gun! Britian's first, and finest attempt at a Light Machine Gun!" Round: .30-06 Springfield Ammo Capacity: 49 (Pan Magazine) Rate of Fire: 600 rpm Weight: 28 lbs. Effective Range: 800 meters Nathan Drake: This is the Lewis Machine Gun. It's significantly heavier, at 28 pounds, compared to the 11 of the Garand. But we have a 49 round Pan Magazine, and a vastly superior fire rate, and range of over 800 meters. Dick Greyson: Are you kidding me? That this is way too heavy and inaccurate. My M1 Garand would easily outshoot that. Nathan Drake: You're probably just mad that mine's bigger than your's, Dick. Besides that M1 Garand couldn't even get near me while I'm firing with this. Dr. Armand Dorian: Okay, we'll give you the same test. Each of you have eight targets to take down in our firing range. Team Joker goes first. "Dick Greyson takes the M1 Garand in hand, and readies to fire." Geoff Desmoulin: Okay, in three! two! one! Fire!!!! Dick takes aim, firing in the chest of his first target, then scoring three headshots on the next three, and four perfect hits to the heart. Geoff Desmoulin: Great run! We got that in 54 seconds! Dick Greyson: See that? Perfect 8 shots, and 8 drops. Dr. Armand Dorian: Doesn't lie... These have pinpoint accuracy to them. Nathan Drake: Yeah, but... you only have eight shots. Under pressure, you can't make them count. The Lewis has this. Nate was holding a pan magazine for the Lewis Gun. Nathan Drake: That's 49 shots, that reach more than your M1 Garand. Max Geiger: Alright... let's see what the Lewis can do. "Nathan Drake picks up the 28 pound Lewis Machine Gun, and attaches the 49 round pan magazine atop the gun" Geoff Desmoulin: Okay, in three! two! one! Let them fly! Nathan fired up the Lewis, spraying rounds into each person at a fairly good rate, with low kick to the weapon, so it could be maintained. Each target was put with at least three rounds from the weapon, until the weapon was clear. Geoff Desmoulin: Oh man! We gotta see this! The crew analyzes the bloodbath after the Lewis Gun was fired off, as Nathan Drake smirked proudly. Dr. Armand Dorian: Oh man, look... one, two, three, four, five, six, SEVEN! Seven rounds in this guy. There's at least three in all these guys. It's brutal! "The overall damage is devastating... but the opposition disagrees." Dick Greyson: Sure, yeah, it fires faster. But that's a big waste of bullets. You probably missed half your shots with that heavy clunker. Nathan Drake: Maybe so.... but we have 6 times the shots you have, and it fires faster, and farther. Max Geiger: He's got a point. And with Indiana Jones' iron will, he'll make much higher use of this, than Joker's M1 Garand. I gotta give this to Indy. "The Edge in Long Range goes to Indiana Jones! Coming up, we close the distance on this battle, when we return... to deadliest warrior!" ---- Medium Range "Welcome back, to Deadliest Warrior! Our team is here to determine... who would win if Indiana Jones, and four OSS agents met up with Joker, and four of his gang members, in a battle to the death... It's rational thinking.... against fevered insanity. But one of the most controversial methods of Indiana Jones' warrior history, was the usage of his enemies' own weaponry." Nathan Drake: If you run out of ammo with the revolver, there's no way you can take out a ton of Nazi scum with just a whip. So he had to use the enemies' weaponry from time to time. And during his time period, Nazi Germany had some fearsome equipment. "In the heat of the moment, Indy mowed down SS memebrs, with their own fearsome sub-machinegun" A scene showing the archeologist spraying two SS members with an MP40 is shown. '' "The MP40! One of the most sinister weapons to come from the slime of humanity!" Round: 9 x 19 Ammo capacity: 32 (Box mag) Rate of Fire: 500 rpm Weight: 8.8 lbs. Effective Range: 150 meters Nathan Drake: This is the MP40, back in it's introduction, this thing almost got Germany to win the war. So many casulties were caused by this weapon, from it's superior accuracy. Dick Greyson: Does that thing even fire? Looks like you got it out of a museum. I can promise our SMG is better. "In contrast, the Joker prefered an SMG that can be concealed easily, and also pack power down range. His choice..." ''A scene showing the Joker firing wild shots at GCPD officers with the S&W Model 76 was shown. '' '' "The Smith and Wesson Model 76! Deadly sub-machinegun, that were preferred by Navy SEALs in the Vietnam War" Round: 9 x 19 Ammo Capacity: 24 - 36 (Box Mag) Rate of Fire: 720 rpm Weight: 8.75 lbs. Effective Range: 150 meters. Dick Greyson: This is the Smith and Wesson Model 76. This design is Swedish, but they would not allow American forces to use their weaponry for war.... so Smith and Wesson made a copy of the Carl/Gustaf design, for Navy SEALs in Vietnam. Dick spoke, while Geoff moved the weapon about, looking at it, as the camera saw each angle of the SMG. Geoff Desmoulin: Okay, we've got the same test for you both. A dual maze, showing off how well you can take out the three targets we have there. "Each person is entering a maze with three Neo-Nazis, weilding pistols, that fire paintball bullets..." Geoff Desmoulin: Okay! On three! Two! One! Enter the maze! Both participants head down their maze at the same time. They were both promptly rushed, in which Nathan and Dick opened fire, spending 6 rounds into the first target. They ran through the maze, as around the corner came another one, firing shots from the pistol, however, Nathan used the wall as cover, spraying 10 shots, downing the Neo-Nazi, while Greyson rolled downwards, and shot up 6 rounds killing his second target. Finally the last foe came out with a grenade in his hand, as both of them unloaded the rest of their clip into him, making certain that he was down, as both came out in virtually the same time. Dr. Armand Dorian: Impressive work you two. Watching from the cameras, you even shown hints of your respective warrior's tactics. "The team steps aside to make a judgement..." Max Geiger: Okay, I'm choosing the tried and true MP40 on this one. We know what it's capable of, while the M76 pretty much went into obscurity. Geoff, Doc, what's your thoughts? Dr. Armand Dorian: I'm going with the M76, since it's the more modern weapon. Geoff Desmoulin: Well... to me, both have the same effective range, the only difference is that the M76 clears it's magazine faster. So... I'm calling this one a draw. "The edge in Medium Range is a draw! Coming up! Both warriors bring in their sidearms, as we return.... on Deadliest Warrior!" ---- Short Range "Welcome back to Deadliest Warrior! In the fight club, we have two of the most unique fighters to grace teh planet..... which are polar opposites." "On one side of the corner, we have the Joker, who is as deadly as he is enigmatic." "While he faces Indiana Jones.... crafty and resourceful archeologist, turned legendary member of the OSS. Indy's personal favorite sidearm, was an American made revolver, which can down a man with relative ease" The infamous swordfight scene from Raiders of the Lost Ark was shown, as Indy nodded, and shot the swordsman with his Smith and Wesson M1917 '' '' "The Smith and Wesson M1917! Translated to six shots.... six drops." Round: .45 ACP Ammo Capacity: 6 Rate of Fire: Double-Action Weight: 2.25 lbs. Effective Range: 50 Meters Nathan Drake: This is the Smith and Wesson M1917, it's very light, very compact... and it's firing .45 ACP. Just look at the size compared to a 9x19. Both rounds are shown in the tester's hand, as they observe it. Geoff Desmoulin: That's a big difference... that .45 ACP looks like it will cause double the damage that the 9x19 would. Okay, here's your test right here.... we've got Six Neo-Nazis at the ready, armed with Nerf brand swords.... take them out with the M1917. Max Geiger: Good luck, Nathan. Nathan Drake takes the Smith and Wesson M1917, as the Neo-Nazis are unwittingly armed with weighted, and supposedly sharpened Nerf brand swords, thinking that they'll actually kill someone Geoff Desmoulin: Okay, in three! two! one! Release the test subjects!!!! The gates were unleashed, as they all ran out, while Nathan picked his shots skill fully, hitting the farthest one in the heart, the next one in the chest, the next two in the head, and the last two in the center of mass, as they all lay dead. "The M1917 did an excellent job.... let's examine the kill shots further." Dr. Armand Dorian: Okay, this first guy you shot, went straight into the left ventricle, he bled out quickly, and led to an instant kill. Guy number two, he's hurting, and it was a delayed kill, it only took 10 seconds to see him die. These middle two, great shot, hitting the brain with precision. A delayed kill with the 5th target, hitting near the aorta He won't get up and will bleed out slowly. And the 6th kill was right at the neck, damaging the spinal cord, and was an instant kill. Dick Greyson: Hold it... Dick sees one Neo Nazi trying to get up as he delivered a sharp kick into the guy's skull, finishing him. Nathan Drake: Dick.... you're just a real dick, aren't you? Dick Greyson: That revolver should be in a museum... check this out. "In Many famous bits of Joker's crime spree, there was always one weapon he favored just as much as his knife.." A scene showing him spraying a GCPD officer with his custom full-auto Glock-17 was shown, as Joker fled his pursuers. "The Glock-17! Personalized with extended mags, and fully automatic. Joker never left home without it." Round: 9 x 19 Ammo capacity: 33 (Extended Box Mag) Rate of Fire: Customized to fully automatic. 500 rpm Weight: 2 lbs. Effective Range: 50 meters. Geoff Desmoulin: Okay, we're giving you the same test. Six men, take them out as quick as you can, okay? In three! Two! One! Spray 'em! The Neo-Nazis were running out, as Dick extended his arm, and then sprayed his pistol, killing them all in 20 shots, but it jammed with 8 left in the clip. Max Geiger: Whoa! He just went through them like nothing! Dr. Armand Dorian: Okay, so we have two to three bullets in all of these guys. You dropped them in a fraction of the time. Very impressive work here. "The Glock's firepower was very impressive, but the opponent is unfazed." Nathan Drake: To be honest, you really dropped the ball there, Dick. You couldn't even empty the clip out. What if it just jammed from the start? Dick Greyson: Well, this one didn't. It's got more rounds, fires faster, and is much more modern. Geoff Desmoulin: I hate to say it, Nathan, but the results don't lie... we gotta give this one to Joker. "The edge in short range goes to Joker and the Glock-17! Coming up, we deliver a big bang, when we return... to Deadliest Warrior!" ---- Explosives "Welcome back! To Deadliest Warrior! The Joker faces off against Indiana Jones in a battle to the death! As we analyze these warriors, there are certain things they prefer to use." Dick Greyson: See, Joker was fond of these very elaborate and fatal traps. He also wanted to make his foe suffer as much as possible. "Joker forumlated his own personal tool for chemical warfare, which claimed more lives than his own henchmen have!" A showing of Joker looking at an Arkham Asylum Guard choking, and suffocating to the dreaded Joker Gas killing, and stretching his face to a permanant smile was shown. '' '' "Joker Gas! When Nitrous Oxide grew up to be a real cold hearted b****...." Weight: 4 lbs. Blast Radius: Timed/Remote Gas explosive Dr. Armand Dorian: I don't mean to be smart. But it looks like Laughing Gas, the same kind you use at the Dentist. Dick Greyson: Oh, no-no-no. This is something you don't mess around with at all. Joker Gas will do far more than knock you out. And the pain is much worse than any root canal. This is an agonizing death, that ends in full body paralysis and the face stretched to a permanant smile. Dr. Armand Dorian: Well, let's see how this works... We've got a fairly enclosed room that we'll set this off in. There's three Neo-Nazis in the room along with the bomb rigged with Joker Gas. We'll unlock the doors at 5 seconds, to give them a fighting chance... to get blown up later by explosive C-4 dog collars. Dick Greyson: Okay, let's go. As the Three Neo-Nazis try to dis engage the bomb, Geoff counts down the gas fuse to it. '' Geoff Desmoulin : Okay! Three! Two! One! Gas 'em out! ''The Joker Gas was triggered, as a fine green mist floods the room, as the men start coughing up a storm, trying to fight their way to the door. When they hear the doors begin to unlock, they head in that direction, while one goes into a fedal position and started to laugh, as another started to cough up blood, then laugh hysterically, as the last Neo-Nazi managed to fight his way out of the small room in time, as he raised his arms triumphantly.... until Max triggered the C-4 around his neck Nathan Drake: Gotta say, Dick.... your weapon really went soft on us. Watch this... "Indiana Jones was usually one for stealth, however, when a big bang was needed, He turned to...." A scene of Indy firing an RPG-2 at a Russian "Duck" was shown, as it was obliterated. '' "The RPG-2! Fearsome rocket propelled grenade, that obliterated anything in it's general direction!" Weight: 10 lbs. Blast Radius: 6 Meters Geoff Desmoulin: So anyway, tell me about this beast Nathan Drake: It's simple, you just point in the general direction you want to fire, through the sights and fire. ''The Three Neo-Nazis see him with the RPG-2, and try to scramble out of the room, to no avail, as the doors were locked, until 3 seconds after the weapon is fired. Nathan takes aim at the small window and waits for the count. Geoff Desmoulin: Okay, in three! two! one! Fire! A flash appears out of the back end, as the warhead rapidly flies through the air. The bolts suddenly unlock, however, the rocket goes through the small window before they have time to react to the doors unlocking, as the rocket explodes inside the room. "The Damage is extraordinary... Dr. Armand Dorian scavenges through the wreckage to see the results." Dr. Armand Dorian: Oh man, the building is barely standing. Guy number one is almost torn in half, guy two has shrapnel all over him, guy number three was tossed about by the concussive force, and it killed him as well. Excellent job, Nate! "The Team goes back to discuss which of these deadly explosive weapons will get the all important edge!" Max Geiger: Alright guys, what's your thoughts on these two? Dr. Armand Dorian: Well, to be frank, from a doctor's standpoint, the Joker Gas is quite possibly some of the most excruciatingly painful weapons we've ever seen on this show. It will cause so much panic, and that will get my edge. Geoff Desmoulin: I have to disagree, Doc. Sure the Joker Gas is great and all, but it's gotta be in an enclosed room for it to really be effective. The RPG-2, all you have to is aim, and fire. Max Geiger: I agree with Geoff. Edge, RPG-2. "The Edge in Explosives goes to Indiana Jones, and the RPG-2! Coming up! The Joker! Indiana Jones! Two men enter, but only one man leaves... on Deadliest Warrior!" ---- X-Factors Max Geiger: Okay, guys. We have to plug in some X-Factors for this fight. Let's start with Improvisation. Geoff Desmoulin: This will be close, because both are extremely good in thsi department, and thinking on their feet. Dr. Armand Dorian: That's completely true, but that's Joker's main offensive. So for this fight, we'll rank Joker at a '''90 '''while we rank Indiana Jones at an '''84 Max Geiger: Fair enough, but what about the Psychological Health? Geoff Desmoulin: This will really hurt Joker, thanks to his insanity level he has. There's a reason why he's in Arkham Asylum. Dr. Armand Dorian: That's true, but there is also some rational thinking within his insanity. We rank Joker at 54 '''to Indiana's '''86. Max Geiger: Okay, what about durability? Geoff Desmoulin: Well, Indiana Jones is a man's man. He's got an iron will, and he's tough as nails. Dr. Armand Dorian: Yes, but Joker's also been known to take a beating as well. So we ranked Joker at 85 '''to Indiana Jones' '''83. '''Though essentially, this is a wash. Max Geiger: Well, we have to mention Training next. Geoff Desmoulin: That's right. And Indy has this hands down. He was a member of the OSS, which is like World War 2's secret organization to counter Nazi intelligence. Joker was just an above average super-criminal. Dr. Armand Dorian: I agree, which is why we ranked Joker at '''61 '''to Indiana Jones' '''82 Max Geiger: Finally, Killer Instinct. Geoff Desmoulin: Well, Joker pretty much couldn't care less who he sacrificed or killed to achieve his goal. Meanwhile, on the other hand, Indiana Jones tried to get things done as peacefully as possible. Dr. Armand Dorian: Without a doubt. Joker scores a 91 '''to Indiana Jones' '''78 Max Geiger: The only thing left to do is run the sim, and find out... who is the Deadliest Warrior... Final Fight... Indiana Jones: file:red.png x 5 The Joker: file:blue.png x 5 Max hits the enter key, as the screen goes to a Matrix effect, as Joker is seen with four of his gang members readying to rob the elusive Peruvian fertility idol, as a whip was snapped in the background, while Indiana Jones was seen with five armed OSS agents, as he stated "That belongs in a museum, Joker!" "Oh poo, the hero's here. Get him, boys!" Joker said, running off with the idol, as two of his men fired M76's, while anotehr was firing a Glock-17, as Joker and a Henchman ran away. Indy fired two shots from his M1917 at Joker, but missed them, as one of his men stepped forward with the Lewis Gun, taking out one of the men with an M76, but getting hit with the other henchemen, before both of them retreat down the hall, towards the WW2 exhibit, as Indy's men are in pursuit. file:red.png file:blue.png (4-4) Meanwhile, Joker sees an M1 Garand and an MP40 on display, as he smashed the glass with the Idol, before taking the M1 Garand for himself, as his accomplice takes the MP40. One of Indy's men went down the hallway with the Lewis, but Joker shoots him in the neck with his M1 Garand, before running back. file:red.png (3-4) As Indy runs in, Joker's henchman was about to fire the MP 40 at Indy, before he used his whip to snare the weapon, and snagged it towards him, as Indy grabbed it before firing holes into the henchman with the weapon. file:blue.png (3-3) The trio of criminals try to escape as one of them sprayed his M76, before it ran dry, as he ran towards an elevator, while Joker and the last henchman continue down the hall. Indy and another OSS agent, brandishing another M1917 ran that way, as the RPG user sees the henchman and stopped. Panicking as the elevator wouldn't activate, the man fired his rocket into the cabin of the elevator, instantly killing the henchman. file:blue.png (3-2) As he discarded the weapon, Indy passed the MP40 to him, as they ran ahead. At the end of the hallway, Joker told his man that he was going to hide in the closet, while the exit was just ahead. As Joker hides, the man with the MP 40 was ready to shoot him, but the henchman shoots him with a burst from the Glock. file:red.png (2-2) Indy tells the man to split up for Joker, as the OSS agent sees the Henchman, while Indy was about to run down the side hall. Joker's henchman runs to the door, to see that it's barred, as he fired the Glock, to see it's ran dry, while teh OSS Agent runs into the room, as Joker comes from behind, and seals the area off, and reveals a remote trigger, as the OSS Agent realized the Joker Bomb next to his foot, as it released the poisonous Joker Toxin into the air, killing his own henchman and the OSS agent, as Joker lets out a wicked cackle. Indy hears this, and backtracked, while Joker watched and laughed, until a round from the M1917 whizzed by him, breaking the glass, as Joker runs into the library. Indy stopped for a second to look at the victims, as they both have a wide smile on their faces. file:red.png file:blue.png (1-1) Indy fired a shot from his revolver, and barely misses, while Joker managed to shoot the gun out of Indy's hand. As he was about to deliver the final blow on Indy, the weapon jammed, as Joker frusttratedly thrown it aside. Drawing his knife, as Indy grasped his whip, Joker was about to stab him, as Indy side stepped, and gave Joker a right hook, as he laughed, before recovering. "Let's give you a scar to match!" Joker says, slashing an identical mark to his scar upon his chin, as Indy gives him an uppercut into a bookshelf. Stepping back towards his revolver, he noticed a heavy Ming vase atop the shelf. he snapped the whip at it, causign it to fall on Joker's head, shattering and stunning him long enough to put the last round of his weapon into Joker's left orbital. file:blue.png (1-0) Seeing the Clown Price of Crime go down, Indiana quipped. "I told you, it belongs in a museum" He says, seeing the idol, and picking it up to return it to it's proper place. Winner: Indiana Jones Victory Music: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5pNlMgH2p-Y Max Geiger: Out of 1,000 battles, Indiana Jones managed to be victorious 60.7% of the time. Indiana Jones Total Kills: 607 The Joker Total Kills: 393 Geoff Desmoulin: Indiana Jones won this fight with a higher degree of training, and because the Lewis Gun simply blown Joker's weapons out of the water. Dr. Armand Dorian: The Joker was virtually outclassed by Indiana Jones in the aspects that mattered. It came down to teh fact that he doesn't play when he fights. Nathan Drake: What did I tell you? There's a reason why Indy's name resonates everywhere. Joker put up a fair fight, but there just isn't any way that Indiana Jones could be beaten by anyone. Category:Blog posts